


Set Ablaze

by Zekestannie47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Lemon, Smoking, Smut, use of pain for pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekestannie47/pseuds/Zekestannie47
Summary: In dark silent rooms, faint with trails of smoke. His lighter like a torch and his hand like a guide.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Set Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a request from someone who is comfortable with themes of smoking, having smoke blown into their face, enjoying the smell of cigarette smoke, and having pain generated from cigarettes as forms of pleasure. That being said if you are sensitive to these contents I do not recommend reading and if so be aware of what you may be reading. To anyone else, I sincerely hope you enjoy.

You counted the metallic clicks it took for the man in front of you to finally ignite the steal lighter with red chipped paint. Illuminating what was immediately in front of you. Giving you a fantastic visual show of the bright blue sky dancing in his eyes. The only air you could feel was his heaving warm breath and the added heat of the orange flame.

He revealed more of his face when he brought the light closer to his mouth and set the thin cigarette in between his lips ablaze, then flickering down to nearly unseeable light logged in the fibers of the contents hit held.

Ghost like smoke created an aura around his figure and with one log drag of the cigarette, the smoke wove and inlaced itself with the air.

You took a heavy long breath to soak up every note of the scent.

You waited on the on bed while beige sheets tangled and weaved under your fingers anticipating his next move. Soon enough he sat back, climbing over to you leaving a trail of creaking noises under the weight of him. Thicker tan arms lined with dark hairs caged in your frame, he adjusted his head to meet your eyes while you used your hand to comb through his dusty blonde hair.

A now slightly shorter cigarette gently placed in his teeth was grappled by firm fingers was then brought towards the metal ash tray. Before he let it out you called for him telling him,  
“It’s ok...You don’t have to.”

He turned back to put the cigarette back in his mouth. Soon enough his eyes pointed to towards you.

Both bodies now entangled with each other and it felt as if there was no part of your body left untouched by him.

He wasted no time undoing any buckle, button, strap or clip you adorned. After that was done, the roll of tobacco switched from mouth to hand. Leaving the burning cigarette inches away from your cheek.

At this point, every hand was replaced with lips. Trails of kisses painted over your skin only leaving the faint scent of smoke behind.

Before you decided to make any moves. He shifted upwards and sat you on his lap, urging you undo every ivory button on his white shirt. And then the buckle and zipper on his pants, its click sounded like music to your ears.

Looking down you see him fully, not for the first time and certainly not the last either. His size was almost like a promise, and your soon fulfillment was a rearward.

His arm curled around your lower body holding the cigarette grazed your waist. You flinched upon impact but as the pain dissipated and fizzled out you felt the heat inside you grow even more. The slight paint was easy to excite.

Zeke felt sorry, he was about to apologize in fact. But after fully realizing what your reaction was, he refrained. That bit of pain put you on even more.

He now knew that.

He took his free hand and lifted your head to eye level. You, with your hand already guiding him to your preferred entrance were almost itching for him to be inside.

The song of his low, sensual voice seemed to rattle your core and fill the room with sound. “Not just yet.” Followed by the blow of hot cigarette smoke blurred your vision. You made sure to take in every last wisp of it. 

The both of you in synchronous motion guided your body up and down and each stroke earned a hardy grunt and moan from the two of you. Each stroke being more fulfilling than the last. Soon enough he generated calls for your name and you soon copied.

You reached the point where you couldn’t even fully say his name. Your “Z’s” slurred into “S’s” under the pressure building up on your lower body. This pattern of up and down and moan for the others name continued on for longer.

Zeke pressed slightly more of the cigarette into your back hoping for the same response, and it paid off.

You were sent over the edge, with your final moan being a combination of pain pleasure. Your nails digging into his back and your head into the crook of his neck.

He followed soon after and you could feel the liquid warmth fill you from the inside. Your name took control of his mouth and it was all he could ever utter. Avoiding burning you any further he let out the cigarette beside you. He took you into his embrace and gently moved himself out of you. Words of praise filled your ear and it generated weak tired smiles from both ends.

Soon enough he helped you clean up and profusely asked you if you were ok and contempt. After reassuring him he climbed into bed and held you close, arm around your stomach and head buried under the crook of your neck leaving faint kisses there as well. 

You faded into slumber assisted by the large beast of a man caging you in warm embrace. The cigarette placed into ashtray, the silent smoke filled room were fated to stay that way. Until bright yellow rays crept under the shudders and into the room.


End file.
